The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Suzumiya Haruhi
by ecafrusehtrednu
Summary: The title is as it says.  The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, by Suzumiya Haruhi.  I couldn't fit the 'by', apologies.  But yes, since the original story is told by Kyon, I will try to create a different side of the story.  Her side.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note :: Although it's sad to say, I must remind everyone that I have not read the entire novel. My knowledge is limited to Season 1 of the anime, I am also beginning to read the novel. So far, I've finished the first volume, and starting on the next one. I'm a very slow reader, so bear with me. Anyways, the storylines I probably just don't understand is the Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody (and the continuation), as well as the Snow Mountain Syndrome, so I can't imagine too many trouble coming from this. Erm, at least, I hope. So I have no knowledge regarding The Macrospatial Quantum Cosmic Existance, Fujinara, or Kuyou Suou, the Tanabata Festival (the reason I started reading the novel) etc. Only knowing the Wikipedia description, however, I don't believe that's enough, so I don't think I should write based on what I don't know. I'm sure you'll all agree.

Anyways, as you probably deciphered from the title, this is the same story of 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya', however, keep in mind that Haruhi Suzumiya is the actual protagonist and will be the narrator for the story. I'm sure lots of others have attempted to do this, but, what the hell? As my leg is currently in pain due to skateboarding, as long as I am posted here on this seat, I shall create a writing challenge for myself trying to imitate Haruhi Suzumiya's personality. I'll probably continue if I get some reviews and such, or if I get bored again. I enjoy this anime very much, the novel is even more interesting! So I hope I please you all with this story of mine. Enjoy.


	2. PROLOGUE

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya  
BY  
Suzumiya, Haruhi

Prologue

-

Aliens.

Time-travelers.

Sliders.

Espers...

If it is true that there are so many people in the world, should it not be possible that someone in this world is somehow living a life that involves them? Who's to say that these beings don't exist? Could you actually believe that after all this time, throughout the world, there is actually no such thing to have existed? No, I refuse to believe so! I refuse, I refuse! There must be something strange about this world, there must be something...somewhere, there has to be something way more interesting happening! But...still...

Why wasn't that person... Me?

Ugh, I'm so annoyed! Suzumiya Haruhi, know yourself to be a young woman who is, without a doubt, highly more developed, smarter, and way more capable than anyone else to scope out these beings! They cannot hide forever, and I will be the one to find them!

For today, was a new day. The first day of high school, where from numerous junior high schools, students have gathered to attend this one. I was surprised as to how many people there were when I attended middle school, I don't believe I will be disappointed with the numbers here. Certainly, at the very least, I will happen to find a clue to the existance of aliens, time-travelers, and espers.

Surprisingly, I was one of the few students to arrive early in this class. I must've annoyed myself to such an extent that I hurriedly walked up the trail to this school... It seemed to be long and strenuous(sp?), but didn't prove to be so, I guess. Anyways, this can be much more productive, as I will be able to spot all the students coming in. A perfect chance!

Fate must be cruel to me.

I have spotted every single student to come in, and have analyzed their behaviors, none of which has any signs of an abnormal being! From overhearing, I have only gathered such little details. Actually, to be frank, I have only learnt one person's full name. Asakura Ryouko, the ideal high school girl. By ideal, I mean she's a big phony. She's so annoying, anyone with a brain would agree! Walking up to everyone and asking for their names and wishing for a great school year! Sure, that seems nice, but I've been fooled once or twice. Those people are so shallow... So...useless...

Other than Asakura Ryouko, there was a guy sitting behind me, a guy I was all too familiar with. Taniguchi, we went to the same school. Such an annoying kid, and he's so lame! He used to always approach me with those tired out jokes that weren't even funny, and he sees himself as some sort of player! Honestly, guys like that are stupid, the truth is, he couldn't get a girl to save his sorry butt. However, although he has approached many girls, he has never approached me, which I am thankful for, by the way, and I hope he will never gain the courage to do so! If he does, I will intend to shoot him down!

Everyone else is either too shy, almost as fake as Asakura, or just normal. We waited a good five minutes for the teacher to arrive, if I was aggravated any more than I am, then I would have surely scolded him for keeping us here. But... Ugh, I'm too annoyed to do so.

"Hello class, my name is Okabe-sensei. Oh. Kah. Beh."

It was as if he threw bricks at my head with the syllables labeled on it in big white bold letters. He had already announced his name, why the hell does he have to pronounce it?! Does he really think we're that stupid? Then again, he's a gym teacher... Now he's written his name on the board in big letters. Nice, Okabe, now I have lost all respect for you. You seem to be nothing more than just a dumb teacher that doesn't expect anyone here to be smarter than a teenage drug addict.

"Let's start be introducing everyone from... Uhm... You! The girl next to the window. From her, we will go down the row, up the next row, and down the other row. Simple? Okay, go."

Stupid! I just shut down for a minute!

Ugh, I could've gathered everyone's names by now! Damnit! That stupid Okabe, boring me to near-death, sending me into a pit of blackness before I was able to even recognize the person-in-front-of-me's name! Now it's my turn. Great. I stood up. I have my introduction planned, but after analyzing everyone, I must say I am very disappointed. Still, no one is able to cater to my wants if I do not give them a list of what I wish for them to do for me! People are that stupid, I've learned that the hard way.

"From East Middle School, Suzumiya, Haruhi."

Let me be blunt.

"I have no interest in ordinary humans. If there are any aliens, time travelers, sliders, or espers in this classroom, come join me!"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, looking expectantly at everyone for their reactions...

"That is all."

No one... There is no one here... But before I sat down, I looked at the person in front of me. He had turned back to face me, and I was finally able to have a good look at his face. His face... It looked at me as if he was saying, "What the hell are you doing?" Have I exposed him? Or does he think of me as weird... Although he did give me that face, I could also sense something from him, something I had not sensed from looking into anyone else's face,

Hope.

Perhaps... Maybe...

But then again, maybe not. I sat down.

Nothing. It's been two days! I thought I would've found something by now! Ugh, so stupid! People are so stupid to! That stupid Asakura Ryouko tried to talk to me yesterday, it's no use though. She's such a robot, I would never want to be associated with such a person! Those kind of people always seem to be nice, the truth is, they have too many friends to pay any attention to you!

They place their introduction on a silver platter, and you eat it all up, thinking they're the nicest person in the world! But reality is cruel. Once you have tasted their nice personality, you will try to approach them. Their responses are so robotic, it's almost as if they had planned it! And when you have a problem, really, they're just busy with someone else's sad story. That, or they give you responses like, "Uhm, sure." "Oh really..." "Just cheer up, everything will be better." Those people are useless to establish a close relationship with, because they don't really give a damn! The only thing they care about is themself, to be able to have friends everywhere is a great accomplishment, but in the end, no one is able to keep it up with everyone.

I guess people have their own life to attend to, but so do I! I am not going to waste my time on such worthless people. People who'll stick by you no matter what are truly hard to come by. Almost as hard to find as aliens.

Wednesday was today. That calls for two ponytails. No one has every found out the patterns of this, it surprises me a lot. I've been doing this since I went to middle school, yet no one had ever come up to me with a question about it. Maybe I'm waiting for someone to be observant enough to notice these kinds of things! But, alas, there has been none to record.

The person in front of me suddenly turned around, "Hey," he exclaimed with a smile. He seems to want to pick up a conversation with me... "About the stuff in that introduction earlier, how much of it was serious?"

How much of it was serious? All of it of course! He uses 'stuff' as if what I said was meant to be a joke!

"What 'stuff'?"

"The stuff about aliens and whatnot."

"Are you an alien?"

I highly doubt that.

"No but..."

"No but what?"

"No, forget it."

"Then don't talk to me, it's a waste of time."

Tch, the nerve of some people. Taking what I said for granted, then treating it as if it was some kind of joke! If you're not going to help me, then don't waste my time!

Recess. Perhaps I'll find something exploring the school.


	3. Chapter Uno :: Clubs

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Suzumiya Haruhi

Chapter Uno

My Section :: My leg is feeling a bit better! Yay! But I don't think I'll abandon this story, I think I enjoy writing this actually. What Haruhi is thinking is all too interesting, and I can find a bit more of myself with each word! This will not be easy to put down. Although, I do wish I can make a side-story romance, I might do so after I am satisfied somewhat with this story. Anyways, do not completely assume this is just the same story except in Haruhi's point of view, I will provide bonus material as well (example, this chapter, which will include Haruhi's search for a fun club)! Not only in the place of when Kyon is not with Haruhi, but there will be more chapters, do not worry. If you have any suggestions, e-mail my address. on with the story. Thank you for reading! Really, your comments/critique are helpful.

-

Why did I go to this high school?

This one in particular...? He's not here. Technically, if three years had passed, he would be off in some university. Why did I come here? I could've gone to that other school people were bugging me about. But no, I've denied their offer. It is highly more prestigious than here, so why did I come here? Did I hope to find him...?

Sometimes, I wonder what I'm doing with my life.

Sigh, whatever. Haruhi, focus at the task at hand! Right, which was? There is nothing interesting on the campus, I've searched everywhere! What else is there to do? Am I giving up? No! I refuse! There must be something. There must be some other way to find them... Let's see.

Well. In almost every article of literature involving aliens, the aliens hide in the skin of a human! Either in the act of brainwashing, abduction, cross-breeding, creating a hologram, or wearing the raw flesh! Or is that the Mayans...? Whatever, it sounds like something they might do anyways! But why would they come to this school...? To study human culture of course! And what better place than here? A regular school. It doesn't get much real than in here! Perhaps they are also here to abduct someone, someone who has the most highest of high grades! Who could that be...? Haha, I'm just kidding, of course it's me! No one can compare to my grades, my day is looking brighter!

Anyways, time-travelers wouldn't do the same as aliens, they'd actually be human (or an alien, but that had already been explained); why? Obviously, if they are time-travelers, they come from the future. And in the future, time-traveling should be found, farther in the future, there are people planning vacations to, not a place, but to a time. Also, if by some coincidence that the vacationers have a child, they must attend a school with formal education! And why not here? Hmm, however...

Since they are time-travelers, the currency in the future must be much greater than our currency, and therefore, a couple of million dollars to them is chump change! So sadly, they would pick a highly more prestigious school, not this poor place. WAIT! However, there is the possibility of time-detectives! Time-travelers who travel to the past to explore the mysteries of what the world has been to gather, either more material for their museums, or they are investigating someone! Probably some future Hitler, or someone that can very well change the world! Like a religious prodigy, a prophet, a God. Yesyes! That seems to be most likely the case.

But what about espers? What is there place in the modern society? Well normally, they'd at first be a normal kid. That is of course, before they step onto a large magical symbol and be blessed with super magical powers! Or take a long and hard journey with a not-so-suspicious tutor that turns out to be a veteran in the magical arts! Or perhaps, they have always had the power within them, and puberty has appeared to be the key to their supernatural abilities! Yes, that is most likely the case! Puberty of course! And if no one had experienced puberty yet, it is almost impossible to avoid such a painful experience in high school!

And what better way to meet these marvelous spectacles in disguise?

Hmm...

Ah! I can't believe I never thought of this before!

CLUBS! Social gatherings that draw people by introducing common interests!

But wait, what are aliens, time-travelers, and espers all interested about?

. . .

I guess I'll just have to try out for all of them.

Baseball!

Ah, baseball, it is said to be America's greatest sport! What better way to start my search then to begin with this widely accepted sport? This club should prove to be very helpful.

"Uh, the coach is taking a bathroom break. If you wanna--"

What the hell is with their weak swings?! Look at them!

"Well they're kinda warming up, besides, those balls are actually quite harder to hit than you think. They're quite small, not to me of course, I can hit a homer, no sweat."

It wouldn't matter if the ball was as big as your head! Your team doesn't know how to bat!

After watching these inflated muscle men attempt to swing at the ball, I was thrown into a fit of frustration.

"Hand me your best bat!"

. . .

It would seem that I was not taken seriously. What the hell is with this beat up, old bat? It was metal, sure, but it looked like it was used especially to whack someone's head. Urgh, if it was me, I'd knock some brains into these people's heads! How dare they take me as a joke, this bat shall be marked with my historic hits with dents larger than anyone's head!

"Start pitching!"

I could see the smirk on that guy's face. After nodding to the catcher, he started winding up. I mean, really, wind up. His arm was circling his whole body by rotating his shoulder joint, making a full circle from above his head to his thighs. Kami-sama, what a clown!

"STRIKE ONE!"

What the hell?! I didn't even see that coming! You call that a pitch?! That was the most stupidest wind-up I've ever seen in my life!

The pitcher started twitching, what a dork. "START PITCHING!" Again, he winds up in circles. Ugh, I'm getting dizzy. No! Ready yourself, hit that ball out of the park! Here it comes!

HIT IT!

"FOUL BALL!"

"What the hell?! You call that a foul ball?!"

The ball was flying towards the right field all the way out of the park! It did not go past that line, my eyes do not lie! Ugh, not only are they stupid, but they can't see neither!

Then I looked at the pitcher. Hah! He's scared now! He didn't see my hidden power! Just watch, I'm aiming for the heavens! I then lowered my bat from the sky, readying myself for the next pitch. Circle, circle, circle, PITCH!

BAM!

The metal in contact with the ball made quite a sound! And look! It's reaching towards the sky, but now, straight forward! "HOMERUN!" I scream! I laughed triumphantly, I have thoroughly smashed him! Before I ran the bases, I first made my way to the pitcher's mound. Mocking his pitch by using his ferris-wheel wind-up, then falling, just as he failed in striking me out! I ran to the first base after that, not before turning around and sticking my tongue out.

Wow, baseball is boring.

After hitting a total of 22 pitches, the coach finally came out of the bathroom. Tough time, eh coach? This club is too boring anyways. All you do is hit, run. Hit, run. I think If I ever join a sport, I would enjoy a bit more contact. Like, smashing someone's brain out! Yes, that would be satisfying, especially for more of my stressful moments. I left the gray metal bat by the wall, and made my way to the rugby field.

That bat has seen better days.

Ugh, what a stupid ref! Whatever, I wasn't expecting to find anything strange in the rugby club. Psh, offsides, what the hell?! I was clearly inside, that touchdown, or whatever it is, was beautiful[After shouldering two brutes, she was actually 7 yards from the side line. Then, the players had the nerve to blame me for injuring there most valuable players! Cornering me like that, I bet they feel really sorry now!

_Flashback_

_In the locker room..._

_"Look little girl- or, whatever you are! You've messed up Takamura AND Makunouchi! You owe us big for the playoffs!"_

_"They were in my way you dumbass! This is the girl's changing room, by the way!"_

_"No one's here anyway, they won't be able to see what we're going to do to you..."_

_Haruhi eyed the loofs questionably. They were all staring at her with perverted grins and wandering eyes. Suddenly, as if an idea had struck her, she smiled brightly. But that warm smile soon faded into an evil curl, she knew just what to do with these jocks. "Ah, so you all wish to de-flower me, eh? Birds and the bees? Show me a good time, right?" she said as a matter-of-factly. The boys were instantly confused, why did she seem so aloof about this? They started to ponder, but nothing could have escaped from the inevitable fate. Once you get Haruhi going, she can't stop._

_"Let's get started then!" she cried cheerfully._

_As fast as a hurricane, Haruhi has successfully pantsed more than 5 rugby players, revealing their hairy thighs and jock straps!_

_"What the hell?!"_

_Finally, seven were successfully fumbling for their pants. Three were looking for their's, as Haruhi has quickly hid them in different lockers. At the end of the hall of lockers, she then put a finger under her eye and stuck her tongue out. After doing so, she started to rip her shirt messily, the sleeves and ends were torn off quickly due to her immense strength. Gathering the pieces of ripped cloth, she then stuffed them in the hands of the players. "See ya later!" she winked, exiting the locker room quickly._

_Deep breath..._

_"HELP! SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"_

_End flashback._

Just too simple. They should never take advantage of a girl like that! But, I'm sure they've learned their lesson. Besides, they have a lot of time to think of their wrongdoings.

I walked towards the tennis courts... My hopes were not so high as before. Still, not one suspicious person. I'm starting to feel melancholic again. Sigh.

Tennis has extremely grown popular in Japan. Maybe it's because of that anime... Prince of Tennis, right? Whatever, it doesn't matter. You never know if a time-traveler seems to take interest in 'classic' animes. So, why not?

After picking up a new pair of PE clothes, I started tying my hair again in two ponytails... Arriving at the tennis courts, I looked around. I sat myself at one of the benches, it was getting hot today... Sigh. I watched a couple of games, one guy had caught my sight. At the second tennis court, he's been annoying. Whenever he serves, right before hitting the ball, do you know what he says? In plain english, as if he thought he could say it right, he screams out, "BULLET SERVE!"

No one has the guts to go over to him and beat him! But I could see why... That girl he's playing with doesn't seem to be the competitive time. It seems as if he's owning her, but in reality, he's just a chump. Ugh, he shall feel the wrath of my racket!

"Give me your racket!"

"Hey, what are you--"

"YOU!"

I pointed **my** racket towards the boy. "I'll kill your bullet serve!"

"What the hell, you can't just interrupt a game like that!"

"Bakayarou! You'll fall before my return!"

I stood in the ready position that I had learned from my old tennis tutor. The first to win a game won the match, I had explained that because all I wanted was to face his serve...

"BULLET SERVE!"

I struck the ball with my forehand shot, shooting it to the opposite side of his position! He rushed to the ball in a hurry, as I centered myself on the court. He managed to hit it back, but it was a very dumb shot, straight to me! Strangely though, the ball traveled through the air slowly. "Slice!" I heard someone in the back yell. Ugh, I hate those stupid shots... It gave him a bit more time to recover, but whatever. Hit it back to the left!

I started rushing to the net, getting ready to end this game. The boy hit it back, but it was very weak. He was surprised to see me at the net, his confused look pleased me so. After returning, he tried to regain his composition. TOO BAD! I'm going to...

HIT HIS FACE!

The boy was sent to the nurse's office. It was strange. I actually hit his face. Ugh, he wasn't even bleeding or anything, what a cry baby! And the girls from the club were no better! They kept whining at me, begging me to join their club! I don't want a teammate who'll yell that stupid line over and over again every time he serves! And even so! Tennis is just boring. It's almost like baseball, except, I have a better chance in hitting the other person's face.

So in the end, I was unable to find anything interesting in this school at all! There is absolutely nothing to do here. Nothing fun at all! And certainly, nothing involving aliens, time-travelers, or espers! Baseball, Rugby, Tennis, Music, Mystery, and Supernatural clubs! Geez, I really had high hopes for the Supernatural Study Group. But it turned out to be a load of bull. There's nothing interesting here! Everyone is annoying, and the clubs are even more of a let down! I thought, going to high school, there will be more to do.

But it's just formal education...

Ugh, this whole school is stupid.

I feel so alone... There's really no one else to share this with. No one that'd understand, of course. Sigh. How long has it been... Three years? Yeah, I think that's it. Three years, I've searched for just a hint of the existance of aliens, time-travelers, and espers. Hell, I've even gave them a billboard! You'd think I would've found something, a clue at the very least! A lead... Something... Do they really not exist...? It must be true, after all, there has been nothing else but mock findings of any supernatural being. Why can't they exist though? What law says that they can't? Religion? The laws of physics?

Science changes everyday! What was once known as facts are changed into another person's mad dreams because of a meeting! It becomes forgotten, and a new law is upheld. They always change, there is no definite truth. And also, those who decide those truths, are none other than the people who choose not to live, but to question why we live! 

Religion is just as loopy! I have never witnessed anything great from any religion I know! If I am to believe in a religion, there must be cold, hard, proof. And if you are to question why I believe in things I cannot see, imagine what I can say to you! I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you. It's just... People question my beliefs, yet to me, their beliefs seem to be as absurd as mine.

And if their beliefs are as absurd as mine, then I have just as much reason as them to believe! I believe that there are aliens, time-travelers, and espers out there! Somewhere, and I will not rest until I find them! I choose not to believe in religion, nor science! 

In the end, the only person worth believing is yourself. Do not doubt this.

People say, go with the flow. But if everyone had gone with the flow to begin with, civilization as we know it will not exist. Do not tell me to go with the flow, because I refuse.


	4. Author's Note 2!

Author's Note :: Aite folks. My stories aren't really all that great, reason why? I'm lazy. Hahaha, no I'm serious. I'm too lazy enough to revise and edit. But do not worry, for those of you few readers, I have come up with a solution. I'm going to start process in revising and editing my stories. I'm afraid I might be too impatient that I will screw it up, but I have backup premeasures in case this happens. So please, if you found the last chapters to be illiterate junk, wait for the next chapter. I promise it'll be much better, yeah? 8

I will work on getting to know the characters given to me, I will have to do some serious studyin'. And I have to make sure my grammar and facts are straight too. If there is anything else I need to improve on, please let me know, I don't enjoy criticism, but I cannot doubt that they have been a great deal of help throughout my life, so please, I would appreciate it if you did.

The only thing I do, is write it blindly. oO'' Anything that's in mind, I just write it down. I know now that the characters are something I really need to visit again. So please, bear with me, and wait for the next chapter. It'll be much more neater and clean. Honestly, I finished that last chapter in one day. . . Eek, I shiver at the loads of work I'll put myself through, but then again, I look forward to how well my writing will improve! Encourage me to do so, as I am not really confident in my persistance, I have been known to abandon my objectives.

Thank you, have a nice night!


End file.
